you have changed me forever
by badwithpurpose
Summary: caroline alwayd wanted a family, but now that she is a vampire she put that dream away. what happends when her dream comes true? but nothing ever goes as planned..
1. Chapter 1

**You change me forever **

Chapter 1

I woke up to someone knocking on my door, I thought that if I just ignores them, then maybe they would go away, but that didn't happen, so I groaned and got out of bed to answer the door whoever was interrupting my nap better have a really good reason. A boy about 8 years old was standing there, smiling at me, but I could see the smile didn't make it to his eyes. They were so sad "can I help you?" he nodded waltzing into my home uninvited, I closed the door, and just stared at him as he placed himself on to my couch. "Are you lost? What's your name?" "Daniel, but you call me Danny" somehow those blue eyes of his got even sadder this kid was really putting on a brave face. "Me? I'm sorry buddy, have we met before?" he sighed "call Klaus he should probably be here when I tell you who I am" I was puzzled Klaus? What did he have to do with this? God what if this kid was one of his hybrid freaks? But how would he get inside? "how do you know Klaus?" the kid remained seated, talking calmly, he was very mature for his age, but I'm pretty sure it was just an act, because he was just a little boy "just call him, please, then I will explain everything, I promise" I stared at this boy for a minute, now that I really got a good look at him there was something almost familiar about him. But I didn't to shrug it off and do what the boy wants, I called Klaus.

"Well hello love, to what do I owe this pleasure?" I sighed as I heard his familiar British accent, trying to hold back a smile when he calls me _love_ "Klaus there is a little boy here and he says he knows you" "a little boy? I'm not acquainted with any children love" "well he wants to talk to you and he let himself into my house and he is just there, he won't tell me who he is without you, so can you just come over so we can figure this out?" no it was his turn to sigh "alright, I will be over in 5 minutes" I don't even bother saying thank you, I just hang up, and turn back to the kid "well buddy, he will be here any minute" he just nodded. A few minutes later there was a knock on my door, and Klaus is standing on the other side "hey come in" he steps into my house and looks at the boy "hello and who might you be" "my names is Daniel" Klaus moves to sit on the couch next to him "well what brings you into Caroline's house" "I'm her son" his face went white, so did mine, he turned to the boy "Daniel that's not possible, she's….not… able to have children" Daniels gives Klaus a smirk "well that's what makes me your son too" both me and Klaus looked like we were going to either throw up or pass out "wait what?!" I said a little too loudly "I know you find that hard to believe but its true and I can prove it" he reaches in to his coat pocket and hands Klaus a folded up piece of paper, Klaus unfolds the paper and begins to read it, his eyes goes wide "I don't believe it" he says such astonishment in his voice, and he hands the paper over to me. I look down to see a birth certificate it reads

DANIEL MIKEALSON BORN AUG. 17TH 2014

New Orleans General Hospital

Father's name: NIKLAUS MIKEALSON mother's name: CAROLINE FORBES

"oh my god" I nearly falls over, but Klaus flashes over there and steady me, placing his hand gently on my shoulder "easy there love, maybe you should come sit down" I don't argue, I am just too shocked to argue, so I join him on the couch, trying to make sense out of all of this. When I was turned into a vampire, I faced the reality of not being able to have a family, which has always been my dream and now I all of a sudden have one, and it's with the most powerful and feared creature in the entire world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Daniel, how…how is this possible" i ask trying to keep my composure he moved closer to his parents "I'm from the future, becca's friend Tasha who's a witch send me here to warn you guys, she said I can change the past and it will be better for all of us" he said "warn us about what" "I can't tell you what exactly because I don't even know how it happened the first time but, Esther is planning something, something big and powerful enough to kill everyone, you love" I place my hand over my face "oh no" Klaus pulls me closer to him, normally I wouldn't let him touch me but this is just too much to deal with, on my own "its going to be alright love" i push away from him "no, its not going to be alright, I just found out that I have a son, that came to me from the future and you're the father and it's a future where your b-" I looked at Daniel didn't want to swear in front of him "where your psycho mother is trying to annihilate your entire family, thus killing us all, so I really don't see how it going to be alright" "you guys haven't died yet" Daniel says trying to calm his mother down "what" "when I come from, you guys died a couple months ago, I just went to the funeral a couple days ago, I have been living with Rebecca, until I got here" I couldn't help but feel bad for this boy, he is an orphan, it must be so difficult for him, knowing his parents died, but then actually seeing them and knowing they are not the same people that you knew, I'm surprised he isn't more torn up and on another note his living with Rebecca so he is definitely brave.

Klaus puts his hand on Daniels shoulder, he isn't very good at comforting people, but he is going to try, this is his son after all "how did we die, if you don't mind me asking?" he sighed "she died trying to save you from Esther, and after she died you lost it, you weren't thinking straight and Esther killed you" for a while nobody said anything, I was trying to process that I gave my life to save Klaus, I mean my friends and I have plotted his death from the beginning, and now this? And I bet Klaus was thinking the same thing from the look he was giving me Daniel finally spoke " its funny though, before you guys left, you told me that after it was all over we would leave and finally stop worrying, you promised me… that we would go see the world….that we would be a family again" tears started to form in his eyes, I knew he was trying to be brave to be a man and not cry, but he is just a boy, and he lost his parents, so even if I wasn't his mother, I felt the need to comfort him, I walked over and took him in my arms, and let him cry on my shoulder. Daniel decided he would give himself this one day to be weak and cry, he hated being weak, but he had his parents back, even the strongest men would cry.

"hey sssh it okay" he sobbed "I missed you guys so much" I looked at Klaus, who had a pained look on his face, then I heard the words come out before I could stop them "sssh baby its okay, don't worry everything going to be alright". He cried until he tired himself out, and then I carried him to my bedroom. I lied him down the bed and tucked him in, brushed his hair away from his face with my fingers and was about to stand up to leave when I was stopped by a small voice "mom please don't go, I don't want to be alone anymore" I froze, and again acted without realizing, I kissed his forehead "ill be right outside, okay, I just need to talk to Klaus" he looked up at me with those sad eyes "you believe me don't you" I gave him a soft smile "yeah Danny I believe you, try and get some rest okay" he nodded and closed his eyes. I stayed and stared at him for a moment, before realizing that I really did believe him, it doesn't matter if Klaus was the father, I had a son, I had a family like I have always wanted, and somehow I was happy about that because now I have no doubt that Klaus has a heart, a different side of him, that he has only showed me, and I guess also showed Daniel, maybe people can change.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I walked downstairs and found Klaus in the same spot that I left him in, holding the same pained expression. I sat down next to him "Daniels asleep, you okay?" he didn't look up at me "no" "what's wrong? Shouldn't you be happy about this, look on the bright side your not alone anymore, isn't that what you wanted" only then did he look up at me, there was so much pain in his eyes, just like Daniel's "I can't do this Caroline, I can't be a father, or a parent" "well clearly we already were" he stood up pacing back and forth in the living room "I am not father material, my own parents hated me, my father hunted me for centuries, and I ended up killing him, I don't think I can be what he needs me to be, I can't-" I stood up and placed my hands on his shoulders to get him to stop moving, ignoring the butterflies I'm getting from touching him "Klaus look I know this a lot to take in, I'm nervous too, but its not about us, its about Daniel and we were his parents once, no matter what our relationship has been in the past, we have to put that all behind us, and now that he is here we need to be his parents again, I mean did you see his face and did you see those tears, he loved you Klaus, and you need to be there for him" he sighed "I don't want to ruin his life, I have so many enemy, and I'm" he stopped looking down at the ground, this is the most vulnerable or the most emotion I have ever gotten out of Klaus, he may be my enemy now, but clearly based on the fact the Daniel is here, that won't be the case for long, and I can't lie about feeling something for Klaus anymore because obviously I do or did. Maybe I still do or did?

Man this time travel stuff is confusing, Maybe Klaus isn't so bad after all maybe I should give everything a chance? And not just for me but for Daniel? "You're what?" he avoided my gaze when he said " I'm scared… I'm scared that I won't be able to protect him, or you, I have only ever had to look after my family and even though they cant be killed, having 2 more people that can in my life, im just worried that's all" I stared at him, trying hard not to stare wide eyed. He was worried about protecting me? He is afraid that if he lets someone in, they are just going to leave him. And if they did he would put the blame on himself even if it wasn't his fault, I'm starting to understand this man more and more, and coming to the realization that he is just a broken man, who needs somebody to care for him, somebody to open up too, and right now I'm the one who is going to do just that.

So I moved my hands from his shoulder and place my hands on either side of his face "well then we will be scared together, because I'm going to help you okay, I'm going to be right there with you, until your not scared anymore and maybe after then, and besides I can take care of myself" he looks up at me, bewilderment floods over all his emotions, it was just yesterday that she wanted to have him killed and wouldn't have any remorse doing it and now, she wants to help raise a child with him, how can the situation change so fast? "Why?" "because Daniel is what 8, he shouldn't have to put on a brave face and act like he's okay when he is hurting, because what you do and it doesn't work, it only causes more damage and now that he is here I don't want him to have to live like that anymore, I don't want him to embarrassed to show some emotion or to cry" I looked up at him noticing that his expression has changed and he looks disappointed? That wasn't the answer he was expecting, so I decided to cut him some slack "and because I can't deny my feelings for you anymore, Daniel just proves that one day I give in, so I'm just speeding up the process" I smiled and he lets out a little laugh, and smiles, placing his hands on my waist, and pulling me closer "your very motherly you know that, it looks very easy when you do it, like its an instinct" I scoff "oh really? Well that's because I know where my mom keeps the how be a mother handbook" he chuckles "see I knew women had it easy" "no men are just too lazy to read" I stick my tongue out; he lets out a little chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Did you guys make up yet?" I turn to see Daniel sitting on the stairs, "hey I thought I told you to get some sleep" I turned to Klaus and give him a look that say 'see its not that easy', he laughs a little at that "I know but I like watching you guys, it reminds me of your promise, for us to be a family" Klaus let go of me and walks over to his son, and sits on the stairs next to him "buddy, we are going to be a real family, you don't have to worry, no go back to bed before I have to chase you back" Daniel smiles "you can't catch me" he says running up the stairs "is that a challenge?"running after him, I could hear Daniel laughing as he runs away from Klaus. i start laughing as well, but not for the same reason. Because no matter his worries, or what others think of him, he makes a good father and he actually makes other people happy, its funny how in a couple of hours since daniel's arrival, we have instantly became a family, almost like it was normal. Daniel then comes running down the stairs and hides behind my back, with his arms wrapped around my legs. Then Klaus comes right after and stops right in front of me "okay enough" I turn around and kneel down a little to face Daniel "no go with your dad, he will take you to bed okay" that sounded so strange to say out loud, calling Klaus a dad. I guess its something I will have to get used to, but like I said it just feels right.

Daniel walks over and takes his father's hand, Klaus looks stunned but then quickly recovers, and walks with Daniel to my bedroom. I sit on the couch thinking about how the day has progressed in the morning I broke up with Tyler, I guy I thought really loved me after I caught him cheating on me, in the afternoon went to the grill with Elena and bonnie, then took a little nap and then in the evening towards the rest of the night, I hung out and talked to my son who also happened to be Klaus' son. Wow that is just a weird day to say the least. But Klaus was right I acted very maternal tonight and I don't even know why, and I didn't even have to think about it, the words and the actions just came out by themselves. And without came my "let me give in to my feelings for Klaus" attitude, when yesterday I was plotting his death. Seriously if anyone met me they would think I had some kind of split personality.

I was brought out of my thoughts with a yawn and thought it would be a good idea to go to bed as well. I walked past my room, just as Klaus was coming out "he is asleep again" I smiled "you know you could stay…..if you…if you want I mean, it is late" he nodded then started heading down the stairs "where are you going?" he turned "I was going to sleep on the couch love" i bit my lower lip knowing this was a bad idea but I said it anyways " you could come stay with me, as long as you behave yourself" I said with a smirk, "I am nothing if not a gentleman" he smiled back and walked back up the stairs to follow me to the next room.

The next morning I woke to the smell of something delicious, pancakes being made, I turned over and saw that the stop beside me where Klaus was, is now empty. I walked over to my room, and found the bed empty, and realizing Daniel must have woken up, along with Klaus. I reached for my phone on the night table, there were 5 missed calls and 9 text messages, jeez you think I had been gone for a week, not a couple hours. I read the texts and listens to the voice mails. Elena and bonnie wanted to know if I was okay about Tyler and offered to have a girls night anytime soon, I said sure because boy do I have a lot to tell them and Stefan just wanted to know if I needed anything, and wanted to make sure I was doing okay, and strangely I was. I had completely forgotten about Tyler and all my other problems when I was with Klaus and Daniel. But now I would have new problems, like how I was going to tell my friends that I had a child with their worst enemy? How I was going to tell them that he was actually from the future? And finally how I was going to tell them that I actually accepted my feelings for Klaus now that Daniel is here? I put my fingers through my hair and let out a loud deep throat groan before proceeding downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I walked in to the kitchen to see Daniel sitting down at the table eating pancakes that Klaus was making. I stared at them for a minute because they actually looked normal…human almost. "Morning guys" Daniel turned his head and flashed me a bright smile "morning mom" mom? I will never get used to hearing that, especially being an 18 year old vampire, its kind of new territory. So much for not being a teen mom, good thing my mother was at a workshop in another town or this would have been a lot more awkward. I kissed him on the forehead, before proceeding over to Klaus. I watched him work, before finally speaking "who knew having a kid could domesticate you" I teased, he grinned, giving me a sideways glance "yeah, yeah make fun, love but someone has to be the responsible parent" I feigned a hurt expression "ouch, you wound me Klaus" "do you want me to kiss it better?" he said with a wink. I slapped him playfully in the shoulder "your a pig" "you love it" he says throwing another wink my way, I shook my head and let out a chuckle. Daniel just sat there watching his parents, It was weird for him, being told they are dead, and then with one spell, he was with them again, it almost feels like it's a dream, that he was going to wake up and realize that they really are dead and he really was alone, but for now he was just going to enjoy his time with them.

This feels so natural, so easy. It was always easy being around Klaus but now since I actually admitted to my feelings I feel so relaxed around him, like I wasn't hiding anymore. I turned to Daniel "okay Danny, we have to get you to school" he groaned "do I have to?" I sat down next to him "yeah Danny you have to" "But I won't know anybody, plus I'm not from this time, I'm like a guest or something, shouldn't that count for something" I smiled he is a bright kid "no Danny it doesn't nice try, you still have to go to school" I placed my hand on his shoulder and rubbed his arm gently "don't worry sweetie you'll make new friends, it will be fun I promise" he sighed but then smiled after "okay, are you going to take me" I hesitated, didn't I have school as well ? its alright I can skip one day, or maybe a week ? I nodded he got up from the table and ran over to hug Klaus, then started walking towards the door. I walked over to Klaus "ill be right back okay um... you can stay if you want" he gave me a soft smile "no I'm going to head home, I was kind of thinking maybe Daniel could stay with me, since I have more rooms" my face fell a little "oh yeah, of course" "you..You could live there too, you know... to be close to him and everything" I have never seen Klaus look so nervous before granted we have taken pretty big steps in our weird relationship already but I thought he didn't have any emotions, and now a new one was being discovered almost every day "yeah I'd like that, thank you" I said before leaving to take Daniel to school.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When we got to the school I registered Daniel, using a little bit of my compulsion seeing as how I didn't have any paperwork from him, all I knew was that he was 8 and mine that was it. he stood staring at the doors where the teacher was talking to her students, I walked in front of him so I could see his face, then I knelt down a little, so he was looking into my eyes "hey Danny its going to great, your going to make new friends, and your going to have so much fun" he looked sad, tears welling up in his eyes, I placed my hand gently on his cheek "sweetie what is it? what's wrong?" a tears rolled down his cheeks "I don't want to go, I don't want to leave you yet" I wiped the tears away with my thumb "Danny its only for a couple hours, its not forever" "but still, I know I was brave before, but I'm scared mommy, I lost you once already, I don't want to go" I hugged him I could feels his tears falling on to my shoulder, maybe Klaus was right about having motherly instincts because everything just felt so natural "baby listen to me okay, I'm coming right back after school to get you, or maybe daddy will come to get you, but your not going to be alone" I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes tears streaked his cheeks "I guess so" "now Danny I need you be brave for me" "that's what you told me last time right before-" he paused I kissed his forehead "this time is different okay, its only scary for the first couple minutes until you make a friend and then its fine, you wont even notice the time go by" he sniffled "you promise?" I smiled "yeah sweetie I promise, now go and we will be right here to pick you up okay" he nodded hugging me one last time before going inside. I sighed, this was going to be a challenge but I could pull through it, and I would for him.

I made it to Klaus' mansion at around 11:30, I knocked on the door and Rebekkah answered. _Great_ I thought "what are you doing here?" before I could answer, the door was opened even wider and Klaus stood there "she is here for me, she here late but she is here" I shrugged making my way past Klaus and Rebekkah and standing in the front hall "I'm sorry, Danny didn't want to go to school, It took a little convincing, you know he is just as stubborn as you" Klaus chuckles "no I think he gets that from you" he says we both completely forgetting Rebekkah is still there "wait a minute who is Danny? And why does nick care?" we both stare between her and each other neither of us speaking _why didn't he tell her yet?_, so I decide to "Daniel is our son" rebekkahs jaw drops and eyes go wide, like we just told her we grew an extra arm or something, but then again this is just as weird. "WHAT? Vampires can't have children, that's like the first rule you learn" "bekah vampires might not be able to have children but werewolves can" Klaus says and in a surprisingly calm voice "OH MY GOD! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?! HAVE YOU SERIOUSLY GONE COMPLETELY MAD?!" Klaus puts both hands on his sisters shoulders "bekah calm down-" "calm down yesterday she wanted to kill you" "he from the future, our son" "ARE YOU SERIOUS! Anything else you care to share because now I know that you have completely lost your mind""bekah please calm down, it's the truth, he came to warn us" Rebecca tried her best to calm down but all this information was just too much for her, so as calmly as she could she asked "can you just start from the beginning?". So we told her. Everything.

She looked completely mesmerized and scared all at the same time, I mean for a family that is said to have no emotions they react pretty interestingly. "Wow I can't believe this is happening" she said "how do you think we felt" I replied "but I thought you hated my brother" I sighed I have been doing that a lot lately "I hated him because my friends hated him, not because I actually did" the thought made Klaus smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

All of a sudden my phone rang "hello" "hi miss Forbes this is principal Myers from Mystic Falls Elementary" I looked at Klaus and he had a concerned look on his face that almost mirrored mine "yes, what happened, is Daniel alright?" "I'm afraid he got into a fight on the playground do you think you come by?" "Yes of course Miss Myers I will be right there "and i hung up. I stood up and so did Klaus "no stay, you have to explain the situation to the rest of your family I'll bring him over here after I have picked him up" "I should go with you Caroline, he is mine son too" I walk over to him and takes his hand in mine "I know, but Klaus there not going to listen to me, you know your family" "she is right nick" I glared at Rebecca and continued "I promise I will pick him up and bring him back here" he nodded, he was like a new man, with all this love that he was showing, all the emotion, I leaned in an kissed him gently on the lips, but pulled back before he could react "I'll be right back"

I arrived at the school minutes later and walked to the office seeing Danny sitting on the couch, looking extremely sad, I walked over to him "hey buddy" he saw me and he started crying I hated to cry, but I couldn't help it, every since they came back Its happened Daniel thought. I rubbed circles on his back trying to sooth him "ssh baby its okay, I'm here, I'm here" "miss Forbes" I picked up Daniel in my arms it would have been heavy, picking up an 8 year old boy, but thanks to my vampire strength it wasn't and he wasn't that tall so he looked younger then he actually was, I think he inherited that from me. "Yes what happened?" " he was fighting in the playground, with another boy" "oh I'm sorry about his behaviour it won't happen again" "Daniel seems like a nice boy and I know how hard it is on the children when they are starting a new school, so he will be off with a warning this time" "thank you". I walked out of there with Daniel still in my arms. I placed him in the car, and looked at him "did he hit you is that why you were crying" he shook his head checking for any injuries, there was a long scratch on his cheek but that was about it "why were you crying Danny?" he sniffled "because I thought you would be disappointed in me" I gave my son a soft smile another thing I have been doing a lot around him "no Danny I'm not disappointed, did you hit him back?" he shook his head "then there is nothing to worry about, you were the bigger man and that makes me proud of you, I love you so much" Daniel smiled "I love you too mom"

As soon as we walked through the door to the mansion Klaus was standing there, he walked up to Danny "hey bud what happened at school today?" he looked down at the ground "I got into a fight" he then noticed the scratch on his sons cheek, he gently brushed it with his thumb "what happened here?" "He threw a rock and it scratched my face" Klaus' fists clenched nobody touches his son, "its fine dad it doesn't hurt" "that's not the point, did you at least hit him back?" Daniel shook his head, Klaus was about to say something when he saw my concerned expression, I had a very worried look on my face "its good that you didn't, I'm proud of you" that was when Daniel looked up and gave his father a big hug "I love you dad" he pulled his son tighter to him "I love you too Danny, now go say hi to bekah okay" he nodded and went into the living room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I walked over to him and slipped my hand into his "thank you for doing that" "doing what love?" pretending he didn't know what I was referring to "telling him violence isn't the answer, I know how much you wanted to tell him to fight back, especially after seeing the scratch on his face" he looked at me "well we can't have him turning into me now can we" I gave his hand a gentle squeeze "your not evil Klaus, an person wouldn't behave differently no matter who it was, you might not be perfect, but your good, no matter what you believe, I wouldn't mind if he turned out like you" "would a good person treat humans the way I do? Would a good person kill someone out of rage? Would a good person be feared and need to force loyalty? I'm not a good person Caroline" "you are to us, to me and to Daniel you're a good person, and to Daniel you're a great father" his eyes are so filled with pain, "how can you even say that after everything I have done to your friends, to you" I turned to face him, to really look into his eyes and him look into mine "because I see the way you are with him, your different, the way you treat Daniel the way you care, nothing else matters to me after that" he couldn't respond to that with words, he had to kiss her, she was the most amazing women he had ever met, willing to put his past failures and trust me he had a lot, aside because she cared about him, his mind raced as he thought about it. he crashed his lips on to mine and it didn't take me very long to kiss him back, his tongue entered my mouth and explored it, letting his tongue memorize my mouth, know my flavour.

They broke apart and just stared at each other "the kiss from this morning ended to quickly for my liking, I just had to do something about it" she let out a little laugh "of course you did, but I'm not complaining, although we should probably check on Danny, make sure your family hasn't completely scared him" he took her hand and led her into the living room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Two weeks later

It's been 2 weeks since our son arrived; we got bonnie to make sure everything was okay with him, because time travel is risky business. me and Daniel have been living at Klaus' mansion since the day of the fight, and strangest of all i was actually accepted into the Mikealson family, and i have become one of them, just like Daniel has. i walked into Daniel's room, and sat on the edge of his bed "hey baby, its time to wake up" i heard him groan, so I decided to tickle him, he let out a small laugh "mom stop, stop, I'm awake, I'm awake" his eyes shot opened and looked into mine, they looked a lot happier and for that I was thankful.

I left so he could get dressed; I walked down stairs and found Klaus sitting on the couch drawing, his back facing me. I walked over and draped my arms over his shoulder and kissed the top of his head, he smiled a gently took hold of one of my hands "good morning love" "good morning, did you sleep well?" he sat up and pulled me down on to his lap "considering who was sleeping next to me, yes" I couldn't help but smile. Daniel came downstairs "hey buddy come here" I said patting my lap, he walked over and sat on my lap, squishing Klaus a little bit "did you sleep well, sweetie?" I asked "yeah but somebody had to wake me up on a weekend" I could feel Klaus laugh "yup that's your mother, hater of sleeping in" Daniel laughed and I elbowed Klaus in the chest "don't encourage him to be mean to his mother" Klaus kissed me on the cheek "I love you mom" Daniel says helping his father out, I give him a 'yeah right' glance and then he kisses me on the other cheek, and walked away.

"You're so mean to me" I say to Klaus turning around in his lap so I am facing him "oh you know I love you sweetheart" I smirk "no actually I don't, you have never said it to me" he smiles and looks into my eyes and with extreme conviction he says "I love you Caroline Forbes, so much" I kiss him, but move away to quick for him to respond "I love you too Nik" I loved the way the name sounded, I have been calling him Nik for a week now, he told me to, said that we are family, and I was so happy to hear him say that.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I picked up Daniel from school the following Monday, me and Nik had gotten into a routine of him taking Daniel in the morning and me picking him up. "So anything exciting happen at school today? Did you learn anything new?" I asked wrapping my arm around his shoulder and leading him to our car. "Well we started learning how to write stories and-""Caroline" a voice interrupted, I turn around and see Tyler coming towards us, with 2 other hybrids. It's been 3 weeks and I still haven't spoken to him, well I guess now is a good a time as any. "Tyler" he stopped right in front of us, as he looked down at Daniel, I unconsciously pushed him behind me.

"You haven't been returning my calls or text messages-""save it Tyler, I haven't been returning your calls because I don't want to talk to you, I don't have anything to say" "look care, I never meant to hurt you can we just please talk about it?" "Mom, who is that?" I looked at Daniel " it's just somebody I know, we are going to go now okay" I turned around to leave, but Tyler grabbed my arm, stopping me "did that kid just call you mom? Caroline who is that?" "It doesn't matter, now let go of me Tyler" I tried to pull myself out of his grasp but he was stronger. "Answer the question Caroline" he demanded gripping tighter, I gave Daniel a 'go home now' look and he hesitated for a second before running down the street.

Nik was getting worried, they are usually back by now, almost as if on cue, Daniel came bursting through the front door "Dad! Dad!" I rush over to him, Daniel eyes were filled with un-shed tears where was Caroline? "Son what happened?" Daniel sniffled "some man came up to mom and started asking her stuff, and then he…grabbed her" he wiped away his son's tears "what man Danny? What was his name?" Daniel sniffled again before saying "Tyler, his name is Tyler" rage coursed through his veins so much that it almost bubbled over. If he was a cartoon character there would be steam billowing from his ears. He rushed out the door to find Caroline.

"I'm not going to ask you again Caroline Who. Is. That. Boy?" His grip was so tight that if I was human he would have broken my arm "that's…that's my son Tyler" he grip loosened a little bit, but he face still showed anger "but that's impossible, is he…is he mine?" I shook my head not trusting my words, then his grip tightened again "it's his isn't it?" my lip trembled "ISNT IT?!HOW COULD YOU?! AFTER EVERYTHING?!" he yelled throwing my forcefully against the brick wall of the school, pain coursed through my body, and when I looked up Tyler's eyes were golden, his rage evident on his face, just when he was ready to attack he was flung to the other side of the street his back hitting a street lamp and denting it. I looked up again and saw Nik his fist clenching and unclenching to try to control his anger, I tried to stand up, using the wall for support "Nik" he turned to me and his gaze softened, he picked me up bridal style "are you okay, love?" I looked at his and saw the concern in his eyes "I'm fine, but what about-" "he is safe, he is at home" I let out a sigh of relief "where is Tyler?" I looked back to the place he had landing but he was gone. "long gone, but if I ever see him again, I'll make sure to kill him, slowly" I rest my head on his shoulder, trying to comfort him "relax Nik, he was just a little overwhelmed that's all, I'm sure he didn't meant it, please just don't hurt him" he scoffed how could she still be defending him? "overwhelmed doesn't justify throwing you against a wall and talking to you like that" I sighed but said nothing "come on, love let's get you home" noticing her falling asleep in his arms.

Nik entered the house and as soon as he did, Daniel was standing in the door way "dad" he looked at his son and smiled Daniel walked over and touched his father's arm that was wrapped around Caroline "is she going to be okay?" he took one of his hands out from holding Caroline since he could hold with one hand and brought his free hand to embrace his son, who wrapped his arms around his father's legs. "Everything is going alright Danny, she is going to be fine, she is tired that's all" he took her upstairs and placed her on the bed in their bedroom covering her with the sheet and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Then he walked down stairs to be with his son. As he descended down the stairs he saw Daniel sitting on the bottom of the stairs looking very upset. "Hey Danny what's wrong?" "I always cause trouble, always do this, it's always my fault" his heart broke at his son's words, knowing them all too well. Those are the similar words he had spoken about his own family, about Henrik death, he blamed himself. But he wouldn't let Daniel feel that way, he couldn't. He placed his arm over his son shoulder and embraced him, kissing the top of his head "Danny it was not your fault, and you being here has brought us nothing but happiness, okay, we love so much" he heard Danny sniffle so he held him tighter "I love you a lot to dad, and I'm really happy your back" he smiled embracing his little boy until he fell asleep. Nik took him and put him next to Caroline on our bed, knowing he would want to be with his mom when she woke up. He sat on the edge of the bed and just watched them sleep, seeing Danny snuggle more into Caroline. He smiled its funny, just a few weeks ago he was the most feared thing in this town, he was the big bad hybrid, the villain, and Caroline was plotting his death and now he had a son, and Caroline had confessed her love for him, he had a family, and now he would do anything to protect them. They were his humanity, and he would never let them go.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

My eyes fluttered open, I looked around and notice that I am in the room I share with Nik, I am about to sit up when I feel a warm body snuggled close to me. I look down and see Daniel sleeping peacefully his head resting on my shoulder, and his small arm placed on my stomach. I smile and remain still watching him sleep and unconsciously stroking his hair. How did I get so lucky? I mean I was told that I am never allowed to have children because I'm a vampire and then Daniel shows up and changes everything. I was told that I am not supposed to fall in love with the enemy, that Nik had no heart and he was pure evil, but he loves me and I love him, and I couldn't be happier. How come all the stuff that I wasn't supposed to have made me extremely happy? I feel Daniel stir his eyes flutter open "hey baby, did you sleep well?" "Mom!" he said launching himself into my tight embrace. I hold him tightly, happy that he is alright "I'm fine baby, everything is okay" I feel him shake against me and I know he is crying, I rub his back soothingly "I...I'm...I'm so sorry mom" "sssh its okay Danny, none of this was your fault, it's okay baby" he stops crying and rubs his eyes his the back of his hand " I'm sorry, I'm crying I don't want to be weak mom, but-" "I know, come on I think Elijah is awake go have breakfast with him, I'm going to go find your dad" he nodded giving me a small kiss on the cheek and heading downstairs. I walk over to Nik's studio, and open the door silently, I spot him in the back of the room painting and he looks peaceful and content, I stare at him for a moment, not knowing if I will get to see him like this again. Then I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist. I can feel him relax under my touch. "How are you feeling love?" he asks not looking away from his painting "I'm fine, jeez you and Daniel worry too much" at this he looked away from his painting and turned around so he could face me, my arms still around him

"well that's because we both love you, sweetheart, and we don't want anything happening to you" she placed her hand gently on his cheek, he leaned into his touch "I'm alright Nik, nothing is going to happen to me alright, I love you too, both of you" Nik leaned down and kissed me softly, passionately on the lips, and I quickly respond. We are kissing for a couple minutes before I pull away "we should head downstairs, Danny probably waiting for us" he smiled and nodded taking my hand in his as we walk downstairs together.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When Nik and I finally came downstairs, Daniel was sitting next to Elijah playing chess, I came up behind Daniel and placed my hands on his shoulders "whose winning?" I said with a smile. Elijah looked up at me "your son is actually quite good at this game Caroline, he almost beat me" Elijah admitted with a cocky smile at the word almost. I sat on the couch opposite them "well that he gets from his father" just then nik showed up and sat on beside me bringing my legs on to his lap. "Talking about me love?" I smiled, he was always so cocky. "No, merely mentioning, that he got his ability to play chess from you" he smirked, almost seeing his ego inflating. "Oh no Caroline, Elijah is trying to make your son, just as boring as he is" rebekkah said leaning on the door frame, nik and Daniel laughed and even I couldn't hold back a chuckle. "Trying to broaden the child's mind is all I'm guilty of" Elijah said with a smirk, I turned to nik "should I be worried?" I said teasingly nik nodded "yes love very" he kissed her head. The original family ate together and actually spent time together, something they haven't done in a very long time. For once everything felt normal, they were just a normal family, enjoying each other's company. But they knew it wouldn't last "well isn't this sweet, all my children together again" the voice said in a condescending tone that brought chills down my spine. Everyone turned around at the same time. Esther the original witch stood before them, she looked like an ordinary mother, not any older then her own, but Caroline knew better. This woman was dangerous. Caroline turned to Daniel and saw him hiding behind Elijah. She let out a sigh of relief, at least he was safe, then she turned back to nik, who looked just as surprised as everyone else, his fists were clenching and unclenching, a strategy he uses to control his anger, and by the look in his eyes, he was losing the battle. "What the hell are you doing here?" Elijah asked in a frighteningly calm voice. Esther smirked "is that any way to talk to your mother?" she took a step forward "you lost the right to that title when you tried to kill us" nik said stepping in front of me, causing me to step back. "Well no matter, I'm sure the little rascal over there has told you all about why I'm here" she said pointing her delicate looking finger in Daniels direction. "Well then I guess you should leave then, because he isn't going anywhere, especially not with the likes of you" rebekkah said in the bitchy tone she used to intimidate her enemies. Esther let out a little chuckle, and as if completely disregarding what rebekkah and the other family members have said, she took another step forward. "It's quite remarkable to me, that you believe you actually have a choice, Caroline has made you all blind" she then looked at Daniel, ignoring the other people in the room, ready to kill her. "Now listen boy, here is how it is going to work, you are going to come with me, or I will kill everyone in this room" a fear filled his eyes, Elijah pushed him even farther behind him. finally I spoke "you aren't taking my son anywhere, if you don't leave right now the only person who is going to die is you, by my hand" I was so angry, what gives her the right to walk in here and take her son from her? There is no way she is losing him, not to anyone. Esther irritating laugh echoed through the mansion once more "hanging around my children has definitely made you either very brave, but also very stupid, if you think for a second you have a chance against me" my hate for this woman increased every time she opened her mouth, so I won't be able to hold back. "wait" Daniel spoke up, we all turned to look at him, as he walked up from behind Elijah "if I go with you, everyone will be okay, right?" "Daniel you aren't going anywhere, I won't allow it" nik ordered, Daniel came over to his dad and gave him a small smile "dad, I have lived this before, I know how it ends and this time, I need to be the one that saves all of you" nik grabs his sons hand and pulls him into a hug. Daniel doesn't hesitate to hug him back. "I can't…I can't let you go, I can't lose you son, and I love you too much for that" from where I was standing I could see that nik was on the verge of tears but he was trying to keep them inside, this made my own eyes water. "I love you more than anything dad...that's why I have to do this, I have to be strong and do this for you and mom" Daniel sniffled. Nik pulled away to get a good look at his son, as if to memorize his face, so that he doesn't forget it. Daniel gave his dad a small smile before walking over and hugging me. I couldn't stop my tears from falling, "I'm so sorry, Danny" I could feel his head shaking on my shoulder, "it's alright mom, it will be okay" I kissed his cheek, and pulled away to cup his face in my hands "I promise…that we will find a way to get you back… we are going to save you" barely containing my sobs, a single tear fell from his face, and he just nodded. He said goodbye to the rest of the family before leaving the house with Esther. It was then that Caroline collapse to the ground, sobbing and crying uncontrollably, nik walked over and took me in his arms, rubbing up and down my back in an attempt to soothe me. Nik whispered sweet nothings in my ear in a bigger attempt to soothe me. "Sssh darling, it will be okay" and "we will get him back, I promise, sssh, my love". That day felt like a funeral, they were all silently mourning the loss of Daniel, even though he had only left minutes ago, they knew in their hearts that he was gone forever, yet they tried so hard to convince each other that this wasn't true.

Hours later, I had finally calmed down and during that time nik had disappeared somewhere. I had decided that it was time to come up with a plan; it was time to get their son back, before anything to drastic happened. I walked around the house when a heard a loud crash, coming from nik's studio. I ran up there and flung open the door, just as he was about to throw another painting into the wall. "NIK! STOP!" but he wasn't listening, tears stained his face, and raged fueled his actions, blocking out any kind of reasoning or rational thought. I ran up to him and forcefully pulled him arm down, trying to get him to relinquish the painting. "NIK, stop! put it down! Please!" I pleaded with him. Sure enough he dropped the painting to the ground, collapsing into my arms. It was my turn to comfort him. he sobbed loudly into my chest as I wrapped my hands tighter around him, "I…should…have…protected…him…more" I stroked his hair "there was nothing you could have done" "I am his father, and I did nothing, I did nothing as he walked to his death" I took his face in my hands and raised it so his eyes were looking into mine "listen to me nik, he is a stubborn kid, he made his choice there was nothing you could have done to change his mind, now he isn't dead yet and we are going to find our son and we are going to bring him home".


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

We searched for hours and there was still no sign of him, and by each passing hours, Nik was getting more and more depressed. We arrived back at the mansion, and Nik immediately walked up to our room and shut the door, with a hard slam. "This is hitting him pretty hard" I turn to see, Elijah walking in to the room. "I know, but I don't know what to do, he blames himself, it kills me to see him like this". A small tear escaped and made its way down my cheek. Elijah placed a comforting hand on my shoulder "Niklaus has always been like that, even before we were vampires, he always felt that he needed to be responsible for everyone and when something goes wrong, he puts the blame on himself even if he doesn't deserve it, and especially with Daniel, he has always wanted a family, just try to make him see that all isn't lost, that there is still a chance" I nodded and headed to our room.

I opened the door softly and found Nik at his usually spot by the window, looking over the back garden. I slowly walk over to him and wrap my arms gently around his waist. I can feel him let out a long exhale, and then relax under my hold. "Nik, everything is going to be alright, we will find him, you can't give up yet" Nik placed his hand on top of the ones wrapped around him, stroking my hand with his thumb "we looked everywhere that my mother would take him and we found nothing, how can you be so sure" I gave him a small squeeze "because I know you, and I know that you won't stop looking until you find him and bring him home, I have faith in you that's how I'm sure" Nik pulled out of my hold and sat on the bed nearby, his head in his hands "well you shouldn't have so much faith in me, I failed to protect him, just like I failed to protect Henrik, you should probably just leave now because your not going to want to be around me after this is all over and I get our son killed" I had enough, I stormed over to him, and pulled his face up to meet mine, so he was looking into my eyes. "listen, I have had enough of this self pity routine, you are the strongest man I have ever met, and I have enough faith in you for both of us, so stop moping around and come with me to get our son back, because your right if you continue this way I won't want to be with you, because the man I fell in love was always full of courage and confidence and at most times a little too much cockiness, and right now you are not him" Nik looked at me, staring at me as if surprised that I said what I said. Then he placed his hands on mine and pulled them down to his lap, to entwine our fingers "your right love, I'm sorry, I just-"I leaned in a placed a soft kiss on his lips "I know". He smiled at me "I love you so much" I kissed him on the cheek "I know, come on" with that we walked out into the night, to once again look for our little boy.

As they walked out into the night, Caroline's phone rang _Stefan _the display said "hello, what's up Stefan?" there was a long pause on the other line "I think I found him" my eyes went wide "what?!" "I think I found Daniel".


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_As they walked out into the night, Caroline's phone rang Stefan the display said "hello, what's up Stefan?" there was a long pause on the other line "I think I found him" my eyes went wide "what?!" "I think I found Daniel". _

Nik grabbed the phone out of my hand "where is he?!" he yelled into the phone "he is in a house just outside mystic falls, it's in the same forest the falls is in, I will send you the exact location" Nik let out a sigh "thank you Stefan, I don't think I can ever repay you for this, and I know we haven't been-" "Klaus you really don't need to thank me, Caroline is my best friend and you make her happy, we were friends once so I'm just helping out a friend" Nik smiled, it wasn't one of his famous smirks, it was an actual genuine smile. "Alright mate, anyways thanks, I will talk to you soon" then Stefan hang up. A minute later a map popped up on my phone with the exact location pin-pointed. "Let's go get him" Nik said and for the first time since Daniel was kidnapped, Nik had hope again.

We arrive at that location just before sunset. "Caroline, you have to promise me that you are going to be smart about this, my mother is crafty, and I don't want you to get hurt". I placed a hand gently on his cheek, I love how protective he was of his family, it made me love him 10 times more "Nik, I will be fine, alright, but I am doing whatever I can to help get Daniel back" sometimes he hated how stubborn she was, this was one of those times. They headed towards the house.

We walked until we were in the exact place the map said to be. I reached my hand out and wouldn't you know it hit an invisible hard surface. "This is it, let's go" we walked through the barrier and into the old 2 story lodge cabin in front of them. The floor creaked under our weight, I turned to Nik "okay you check here and I will check upstairs" before I could leave, he pulled me close and kissed me passionately on the lips "be careful love" then he disappeared into the night. _ Be safe, my love_ I thought, secretly hoping that he could hear me. I headed upstairs and started checking the rooms one at a time. The last room I checked looked like the master bedroom, it was a calm blue color and light blue sheets cover the bed, and a lavish bear skinned rug covered the floor, suddenly I heard what sounded like a thumping sound, I followed it until I reached the closet, I opened the closet and the thumping sound continued, I knocked on the wall of the closet and the thumping stopped "hello is someone there?" I thought I was imagining things until I heard "mommy? Is that you?" I put a hand up to my mouth to stop a gasp, then I punched through the wall and there he was, looking completely frightened. "Mommy!" he jumped into my arms, and I embraced him tightly, tears of joy rushing down my face "oh my baby, are you alright?" I stroked his hair; I could feel him nod into my shoulder. I pulled away just to look at him, he smiled at me. Suddenly Nik came crashing through the door and stopped as he gazed upon his son, alive and well. "Daddy!" Daniel went barrelling into Niks arms, and Nik picked him up and held him closely, rubbing his back, pulling him as close as possible. "Oh my god Danny, I'm so glad we found you" "me too dad" he just stood there holding the son he thought he would never see again. "I missed you so much" Danny gave his dad a kiss on the cheek, "I missed you too" then Nik put him down. "come on we have to get out of here" Danny shook his head "you guys shouldn't be here, she could kill you just like she did last time, I won't let that happen, ever" I took his hand "nothing is going to happen to us, now we have to go home". "Oh I'm not so sure about that" we all look up to see Esther in the door way. Nik pushed Danny behind him "you're not taking my son, Esther, not again" Esther just smiled her evil smile. "Oh I think I am" she raised her hand and Nik went flying backwards and hit the back wall creating a huge hole in the wall. Then falling down to the floor. "NIK!" "DAD!" Danny ran over to him to make sure he was okay. He knelt down beside him "dad, are you alright?" Nik groaned as he looked up at his son "I'm fine, don't worry about me" I flashed over and held Esther by the throat against the nearest wall. "Leave. Them. Alone" I demanded, tightening my grip on her throat, Esther just laughed "Oh, Caroline you know you could never kill me that's not who you are, and you especially won't do it in front of your son" as soon as I turned to look at Danny, Esther pulled out a stake from her coat and stabbed me in the stomach with it, the pain was instant and I crumbled to the floor. "CAROLINE!" Nik flashed over, and caught me before I hit the ground. He laid me gently on the ground, my vision getting blurry. Nik was angry, but before he could attack, the witch raised her palm and Nik clutched his head in pain, he screamed as it got worse. "STOP IT!" Danny yelled tears flowing down his face at the sight of his parents in so much pain. "There is nothing you can do, but if you want me to spare them, all you have to do is come with me" Danny hesitated, and the pain in Nik's head increased and he let out another cry. "He isn't going anywhere" Esther turned around to see who it was, and immediately there was a hand in her chest. The pain dissipated and Nik was able to think clearly again, he looked to see Stefan with his hand in Esther's chest. "Leave. Them. Alone" and with that he yanked her heart from her chest and watched her crumble to the floor, a gaping hole in her chest. Stefan walked over to his friends "are you guys alright?" Nik nodded and yanked the stake from me stomach, I let out a painful scream as it left my body, then collapsed into Nik's arms "care, are you alright?" Stefan asked, I smiled at him, he truly was a great friend and nodded "yeah I'm fine" Nik fed me his blood and the hole in my stomach was closed in les then a minute. Danny then ran and hugged both me and Nik, we embraced him tightly. "Come on lets go home" Nik said carrying Danny out and holding my hand. We were now truly a family.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

2 year later

"Danny! Come on we are going to be late!" I yell from the bottom of the stairs. Danny comes barrelling down the stairs, in his cute and crisp black tux, the bow tie flopping to one side. "I'm ready mom" I smiled at him. He was the cutest 10 year old I have ever seen. I walked over to him, and adjusted his bow tie "you look adorable" Danny rolled his eyes "I think he looks rather handsome" I turn to see Nik in a sexy blue tux fitted exactly to his perfectly sculpted body. "Thanks dad" I smile at him, he takes me and Danny's and we walk down the busy New York. "You look absolutely ravishing, my love" I blushed. "And you look absolutely sexy, my dear" he smirks and plants a big wet kiss on her cheek.

After they defeated Esther, all the Mikealsons' decided it was time for a change of scenery, so we all moved to New York City. I decided to start work as an event planner and I now work at the top event planning business in the country, Nik decided to focus on his art and got a few galleries to house his work, he even sold some of it, and Danny has been going to a nearby school, and he loves it, he doesn't have many friends but he is okay with that, he is the best kid anyone could ever ask for. Nik proposed a year ago and we got married in July, in Venice, and it was perfect. Elijah and Katherine are now touring the country together, kol and Rachel this vampire we met along the way, are in Brazil at the moment, and right at this very second we are going to Stefan and Rebekkah's wedding. Everything turned out just the way it should have.

THE END


End file.
